The Zodiac Killer
"I like killing people because it is so much fun." The Zodiac Killer was an enigmatic spree killer who was active in California in the late 1960s and early 1970s. Background Nothing definitive is known about the Zodiac's background. The only theories that exist, as profiled by John Douglas and other FBI agents, are that the killer may have a Naval background, and that--due to his uncommon grammar and spelling--may possibly be British. Letters The Zodiac is known to have sent many cryptographic and puzzling letters to not only the SFPD, but the press as well. In these letters, the Zodiac made his intentions and wishes known. In some, he would include odd drawings, mosaics of photos, and astrological charts. One letter include a cipher with which the police could use to discover his identity. They were unsuccessful in accurately translating it. Below are some of the letters The Zodiac sent to the SFPD and the local newspapers. Profile The Zodiac was an unorganized Spree Killer. He was a narcissist who craved attention, and sought to make himself known by taunting the police. From the letters received by police, it was apparent that the Zodiac wanted his identity to be known eventually, but was interested in seeing who would be smart enough to crack his code. In this way he is very similar to Criminal Minds character George Foyet; the main difference being Foyet's use of the Eye of Providence as opposed to astrological symbols. As mentioned before, his use of odd spellings led police to believe that he was foreign, possibly British, and would have a military background. This would be either Naval or Merchant Marine. Additionally, all of the Zodiac's confirmed murders took place on (Mageau and Ferrin) or near holidays (Faraday and Jensen) or on a Saturday at night (Stine) or the late afternoon (Hartnell and Shepherd), suggesting that he had a day-job or something else that kept him occupied during the week. Modus Operandi From the accounts of the few survivors of known Zodiac attacks, it is generally believed that the Zodiac dressed in black clothing of various types (depending on the month), and wore a hood and/or mask. A few of the eye-witness accounts describe his garb as being decorated with various Zodiac symbols as well as the truncated Zodiac wheel (a circle with a "+" sign in the center). His methods varied also, with some victims being dispatched by an automatic pistol (of several types), or bladed weapons; most notably what was probably a military-style knife. Physical Description The same survivors who describe the Zodiac's killing garb also describe him as: *Approximately 5' 6" to 5' 9" in height *Curly light brown or blond hair *Medium, or slightly stocky build *One survivor describes the Zodiac as having an odd gait; that is, he had a peculiar, almost robotic way of walking *Bootprints found on the Hartnell-Shepherd crime scene were size 10½ and the gloves in Stine's cab were size 7. Suspects *Arthur Leigh Allen (1933-1992) **Dishonorably discharged from US Navy **Elementary School Teacher **Lifeguard *Jack Tarrance (1928 - 2006) **Honorable discharge from US Air Force and Navy **Ham Radio operator **Steel company worker **General Electric test foreman **Laundry attendant *Lawrence "Larry" Kane (1923 -Present) **Navy **various blue collar jobs *Bruce Davis (1942 - Present) **Former Manson Family Member Victims *June 4, 1963: Robert Domingos (shot 11 times with a .22 Long Rifle handgun) and Linda Edwards (shot 9 times with the same gun) (possible) *October 30, 1966: Cheri Jo Bates (possible, was stabbed) *December 20, 1968: David Faraday and Betty Lou Jensen (shot with a .22 Long Rifle handgun outside a car) *July 4, 1969: Michael Mageau and Darlene Ferrin (shot with a .22 Long Rifle handgun while seated in a car) *September 27, 1969: Bryan Hartnell and Cecilia Shepherd (he was stabbed six times, she 10 times, were attacked near a lake) *October 11, 1969: Paul Stine (shot once in the head with a 9mm handgun inside his taxi) There are, in addition, 37 other possible victims Criminal Minds Comparisons *The Zodiac shares many characteristics with popular Criminal Minds unsubs, including George Foyet, and Walter Kern, and may have been the major inspiration for Foyet. Sources * Zodiac by Robert Graysmith 1986 ISBN 0-425-09808-7 * List of known suspects Category:Real Life Killers